


Alex Strangelove: What Really Happened in that Bedroom with Elliot

by lunalotuslove



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, LMAO, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalotuslove/pseuds/lunalotuslove
Summary: This movie was dope. It was funny and beautiful. But there was WAY too much screen time of Alex's failed heterosexual persuits.  So I decided to add in what SHOULD have happened the first time Alex and Elliot kissed.





	1. whAT SHOULD'VE FUCKING HAPPENED

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story on Wattpad if you wanna check it out there! Same user too (lunalotuslove) lolsss no originality.

"Come here." Elliot said.

His chin was low. His eyes were staring. The butterflies in my stomach just fluttered throughout my entire body. His legs were open, spread out. If I gulped I hoped he didn't notice. I wasn't sure if I did or not.

"Over there?" I asked.

He responded quickly, with a laugh. "Yeah, over here."

My first reaction was a jolt of desire. What would he do with me over there? What would I do if I sat in that bed with him? He obviously likes me. Inviting me to his house, performing the gayest song, and sitting on his bed with spread out legs and sexy eyes.

My second reaction is well, I'm here. I went along with him. Whatever happens won't happen unless I have a say. This can't hurt me.

I bring my hands to my knees and stand. I'm nervous taking the small steps to his bed. And I am always nervous. I clear my throat, and I fidget. I sit on the almost edge of his bed and put my hands together. After mili-seconds of staring at his wall I look to see how he's reacting.

I see his muscles pulsate in his tan arms. He uses them to pull his back to me like I did to his. Maybe to imitate me and my awkwardness. I laugh.

I do not feel uncomfortable. I feel... well comfortable. Just unsure. What will we do next? Shall I give him what he wants? Is it what I want?

I stare at the wall for tiny seconds. The moment I hear his sound of voice my head whips around to see his lips move.

"Do you want to come closer?" Elliot asks, confidently. Flirty.

I do.

So I did. Maybe our backs will touch. I move my ass so I touch the end of his. Our backs did touch. My face gets hot.

I go to my go-to. The wall. His wall. I stare. Millions of things rush through my mind. None about Claire. None about Dell or my friends.

I think about his touch. I wish I didn't have my jacket on. The more thinner the material is between us the better. I think about what it would be like to kiss him. I know he wants to kiss me. That's what he wants.

Maybe I should just get it over with. Kissing Elliot. It is just a man crush, like Dell said. Quick and simple. Not that I want it to be quick.

"So...' Elliot mumbles. 'Um."

I should give him what he wants. Me.

His face is turned. I know because his jawline makes a dent in my vision of me now just staring at the floor. Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me. Then what the hell is this?

If he turns his head, I'll take the plunge. I will touch his lips with mine. Then never again.

Elliot does turn his head. He says something about monkeys.

It's too late for him to finish what he was saying. My face pulls to his like a magnet and my lips topple his. I didn't remember choosing to use my hand to hold his face. It just felt right.

I drive my lips forward and shivers go down my spine once he gives his power of the kiss back. I separate my mouth.

It doesn't feel wrong. And it doesn't feel like my first kiss. It feels like my best.

 

I want to touch his hair if I decide again to join lips. I quickly realize his breath on my face and see he wants more.

So I give him more. I touch him again, pulling myself towards his warmth. Yet I feel shivers, pleasure, desire.

My fingers brush his curls like I wanted them to. And vibrant life comes between our mouths. He grabs my face to. We lay so he can kiss me more.

His hand goes away but not my intent. I kiss him deeply. My tongue brushes his. They do a dance. It's better for his hand to be there.

He's sexy. His kisses, his smell, his warmth all feel like sex. As I feel him smile I realize he's wanted this. How I shouldn't want this.

I pull slightly away with the intention of stopping but he follows me with his mouth and I let him for seconds.

Then it all hits me. Claire, my virginity, our relationship and how I could lose her. My best friend. I am ruining it all.

My hand holds back his body and my face pulls away as fast as it came in.

"Oh, Jesus." I say to myself. I lift my body up then stand.

"Wow. Uh, that was a nice surprise." Elliot mentions.

I start to really freak out. "What am I doing? Why did I do that?"

As I ask myself those questions the more I stand up. The more I back away. If I am close to him, it will happen again. I would kiss him again.

I would mess up my relationship with Claire. What would Dell think? I am ruining everything.

But then I look at him. His smile is happy, indubitably content.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I should go. I'm gonna go."

If I leave, I won't touch him again. If I don't touch him again, my life doesn't fall apart. My fake life.

Elliot stands. I'm tempted to walk away but something weighs me down. Maybe it's the look in his eyes. It's calming. I need to stay calm and act like this never happened.

He comes close, his nose barely doesn't touch mine.

"Hey, Alex. You need to calm down for a minute." Elliot says gently.

"Calm down?' I say almost as gently. 'I have a girlfr-"

This time he kisses me, lightly. Just so my mouth doesn't say the word. His body is close.

In the words of Deadpool 2 we are tip to tip right now.

I need to leave.


	2. Alex Strangelove: What Really Happened in that Bedroom with Elliot Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter two! Thank you for everybody that's been reading so far!

Never again. Isn't that what I thought before kissing him? Now he's close, too close.

So we're standing here. His breath is repeatedly reciprocated between my mouth and his. He's staring. I gaze back, but with caution. My hands by my sides have no purpose. I feel like a rag-doll. My feet hold me down and my muscles are stiffened. My head is telling me to get out of there. Run before you do something you seriously regret. My life would be great if I leave. Tomorrow Claire and I will do the deed and it'll never make me feel for Elliot again.

However his hands slip their way up to my waist, and slowly they make their to the top of my hoodie where one would usually take it off. His finger tips line the end of the fabric. 

"Can I take this off? You look hot and you just really need to calm down." Elliot says. 

He's wilding if he thinks he can just take off my clothes. Did I not just say I had a girlfriend? Before he rudely interrupted me with a kiss I kinda just stood there for.

My heads nods when I really meant to shake my head no. It's like my neck has its own mind! Elliot starts and finishes by throwing it, to the right side of me. 

I look to see it go. My feet are glued to the floor so I might as well watch the one thing that's getting a chance to be farther from this situation, from me, fucking up everything.

"Tomorrow is an important day for Claire and I. Listen, I can't... do this." 

Elliot laughs. 

"What?' I say, with a little anger. 'This is betraying her trust."

His head cocks sideways, still extremely close. "Your not gonna go through with that, right? You realize that you and her, well..."

My mouth drops open. I'm honestly shocked. He dares to ask why I'm doing something in my own relationship with someone else? Elliot just wants me all to himself. That's what this is. 

"Okay, first off I love Claire.' I ramble. 'Tomorrow will be such an important day for us, it will change-"

While I was talking, his hands just kind of started unbuttoning my shirt. I guess I acted like I didn't even know because he just kept nodding. I needed to get this point to him and stopping him from doing whatever he was doing would just make him distracted. 

"-the course of our relationship. I might even be thinking about marriage, Elliot. Marriage. I can get that over with at a young age. And then this whole sex thing, will not even be that big of a deal."

"Mm hm." He replies. 

His hands have found a new place. The bottom of my last button. My head whips down seeing them separate my shirt from its previously togetherness state. 

"Are you even paying attention?" I ask. 

"Oh yes. I'm glad to see that you don't see sex as a big deal now. Because your going to need some experience before tomorrow."

Now I am shirtless. How did that happen so fast? 

"Woah, wait. Experience?" My eyes crunch. What is he planning? I ask myself. 

I already knew. Playing dumb just seemed right for the next few minutes. At least until he gets undressed as well. Then I'll leave, and nothing else will happen. 

"Yup.' Elliot mumbles as he takes of his shirt with a quick, steady motion. 'Experience."

My face feels hotter than before. I find myself backing up. He's way too close and I don't know if we were going to kiss again or something else. 

If he wants to teach me on how to get aroused or something when your doing it with a girl, than I'm all for it. If he thinks we're gonna do it, than he's so wrong. Even if I would like to fuck him as well. 

His hands go to the zipper of my jeans. Seems as if the button is already open. Did he do that earlier?

He bends down and stares it right in the face. My bulge from my underwear I mean. He grabs my waist line and stops. 

I hadn't realized that I have just been chilling here. Letting this all happen. After that big ass speech I had imagined myself walking out. Now I've just been sitting here, like a lump, watching him undress me.

We make eye contact. "Is this okay?" Elliot asks, as he looks up.

Just a blow job? That would be fine. I nod profusely. Experience. Just like he said. That would be quick.

My underwear drops and my dick just flops out. I look up. I'm not exactly graceful and the idea of the 'bumping uglies' with somebody suddenly comes to mind. But this time, unlike with Claire, I don't associate mine and some else's genitals with disgust or negative connotations.

But he's just giving me a blow job shirtless. Nothing to gay happening here. I'm not going to actually see his dick, he's just gonna suck mine.

My thoughts come to an abrupt halt. I feel Elliot's mouth and hands start moving up and down along my penis. At first it's awkward and sloppy. I don't know how to feel. There is a certain high to it. It's like I'm going up a roller coaster but I'm not at the climax yet. 

But it's still very pleasurable getting there. 

The high from something that I've only touched being sucked on by Elliot makes me feel some type of way.

My hands find a desk and clutch the end. He starts going faster. More uh- sucking. 

"Oh, god..." I mumble. He didn't hear me. 

Elliot's obviously experienced, because it feels so covered. 

This blow job is almost relaxing. I don't think about Claire or Dell. I think about his mouth. On my dick. God, does it feel good.

For the next two or three minutes it's exactly that. His tongue lining every crevice I have down there. His hand holding my twig and berries in different spots every time. 

I hold his head at one point. My fingers run through his curls every time he goes out and in.

Then I reach the top of the roller coaster, the climax. He stops sucking and watches the white stuff squirt out of my tip. 

Nothing feels better than this. 

I should give something else back to him. It's only fair. Maybe give him a blow job, or let him do anything else he wants with me. Than it's over by tomorrow. 

Elliot stands up, his hands yet never leave my body. They trail up my abdomen, then touch my face, and we start kissing again. One hand leaves my cheek and starts trailing up and down on my dick again. 

I let go of the desk and start to fiddle with his button and zipper. If I'm pantless he might as well be. 

I wanted to ask if this is okay, but he would say yes. I know he would. Plus his tongue is in my mouth, so it would be hard to speak. And I don't want to speak. I want to touch. I want him to go on the roller coaster, just as I did. 

I break our mouths collision and look down when I finally get his pants and underwear undone. I bend as I pull both of them down. Elliot's dick pops out.

I stare right at it. I've never seen anything more sexier.Ok, I think. Just do what he did. 

I hear a laugh from him. I almost want to roll my eyes. Tell him I can do this. I'll show him. Heck, I'll give him the blow job of his life than split out of here like a banana. Ready for tomorrow.

So I did, doing exactly what actions he did to my dick. He shuts up after that. 

I use both my hands to hold stuff. I make sure my tongue is never forgotten. I go up and down. I hope I'm doing okay for my first time. 

I look up. He seems to be enjoying it. I know my mouth is. This worries me. Will I like as much doing oral sex with Claire as much as I like with Elliot? Is that how I find out if I'm gay or not?

Soon he climax's as well. My job is done here. But something makes me stay. After I watch his white stuff come out, I stand up. His hands make their way to my butt. 

And I kiss him again and he squeezes it. I don't think I want to stop this. After all, Experience. His tongue is smooth. His hand combs through my hair. It feels better than anything in the world.

Elliot then pushes me more towards him. He walks backwards and I follow. Then he throws me onto his bed. The thing I jumped off of literally ten minutes earlier for being too close. I think he might fuck me. 

"Alex, you ready for some experience?" He whispers.

I again, nod profusely. 

Elliot also again, laughs. What's so funny? I think. If anything I find this moment really horny. 

"On all fours Alex."

Oh. So he'll be the top, and I'll be the bottom. I am strangely okay with that.

I hear him grab something from his nightstand as I shift around to expose my ass up. I look back and see him pulling out lube. Oh, thank god. I think in relief. Now that I think about it, me, a virgin, won't this kind of hurt? 

Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more right now then him inside me; but I don't think I have that big of a hole back there. 

I hear him smear the lube everywhere on his dick. Then also, he grabs a condom out of fucking nowhere and puts that on as well. 

I look to the forward part of the room and get ready for the uh- penetration. He straddles my hips and I feel something getting very close to inserting in my hole. 

"Do it." I say.

Then he does. It makes me gasp, so big in something so small. It felt fucking amazing. He starts sloshing his dick in and out of my asshole. I'll admit it, this is pretty gay. I don't care.

I start to grunt as he gets more persistent. In and out repeatedly. He continues to pound me and I actually love him for it. 

Maybe I won't have sex with Claire tomorrow. I'd rather this. All day everyday, for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> [There's gonna be a chapter 2 that's directly picking up after this, but it is 3 am rn. But I just want to say that this movie was great. The only thing I am salty about was the fact that all of his straight encounters tripled the amount of screen time as compared to when he was actually figuring out who he was and being gay with Elliot smh. At one point I was like I don't even give a fuck about Alex and Claire lol. Elliot was the cutest bean ever omgod, definitely deserved more screen time. Do you think there will be a sequel?]


End file.
